


Helicopter (NSFW)

by avengersandlovers



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Deadpool being Deadpool, F/M, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, deadpool smut, wade wilson smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandlovers/pseuds/avengersandlovers
Summary: Wade and Reader have known each other and been friend a long time despite having very different personalities.





	Helicopter (NSFW)

“Wade, I’m only going to be gone for a few hours, now give me back my keys!” You shook your head and held out your hand as Wade reached down his pants to pull out your keys which he had stolen. You were supposed to go visit your mother, which you already weren’t looking forward to since she was a judgmental bitch but now, because of Wade’s actions, you were probably going to be late.

“C’mon Y/N, you know you’re like 95% of my impulse control, you can’t leave me here alone!” He pouted as he kept pulling your keys away just as you reached for them, laughing teasingly at you while he did so.

You loved Wade, he was your best friend and him moving in with you had done wonders for your life. You were a pretty serious person most of the time, you felt that because of your job as a merc you had to be, otherwise you would make mistakes, but Wade had such a different outlook on life. He was always joking around and just generally making an ass of himself that it reminded you to relax sometimes and not take everything so literally. 

Even with everything he had been through, he still made sure to do what he could to keep your spirits up and he knew that going to see your mother was not going to accomplish that so he was doing his best to keep you from actually leaving but you had finally managed to pry your car keys from him and were now getting ready to leave. You made the mistake of looking up at your apartment one more time before you left only to see Wade pressing himself against the window, looking like a sad puppy who’s owner is leaving for vacation. All you could do was shake your head and laugh.

The nagging started almost instantaneously when you entered your mother’s home. ‘Why don’t you visit me more this’ and ‘why can’t you get a normal job that’ and of course several choruses of ‘why can’t you find a nice boy and settle down’. You usually just rolled your eyes and kept repeating ‘yeah’, ‘uh-huh’ and ‘okay’. She had insisted that you come by today yet wouldn’t tell you why but you knew it was better to just visit her than blow her off, either way you were going to get lectured at least this way you got it over with. Suddenly the doorbell rang and you gave your mother a quizzical look as she perked up and ran out the room to answer it. 

“Y/N, you remember my friend Sylvia right? This is her son George, I thought you two could get to know each other.” She smiled like she had come up with some ingenious plan to set you up with this guy who you probably had nothing in common with. You and George gave each other polite smiles and shook hands before your mother said something about tea and sandwiches and scurried out of the room.

“I’m really sorry about this but I feel like I should be straight with you, I’m really not looking for a relationship.” You spoke as you both sat down.

“Oh thank god!” He quietly sighed out. “I’m sorry, that came out wrong, it’s not you, it’s me. I sort of came out to my mother a few weeks ago and ever since she’s been on and on about how I just haven’t found the right woman yet and has been trying to set me up with people. It’s annoying and awful but she just won’t take no for an answer.”

You nodded knowingly, when your phone started going off. You pulled it out of your pocket to see a series of texts from Wade begging you to come home. You furrowed your brow and excused yourself to call him.

“Wade what’s wrong, are you okay?” You whispered into the phone.

“It’s fine I was just freaking out, don’t come home.” You could tell his breathing was erratic and that he was having a panic attack but he would never admit it.

“I’m coming home, don’t argue with me about this.” With that you hung up and walked back into the living room.

“George, I’m really sorry but my roommate is having an emergency and I have to go. Do you mind…” You trailed off looking in the direction of the kitchen where your mother still was. She was going to be so pissed that you left.

“Don’t worry Y/N, I’ll talk to her. Thank you for being understanding earlier, I hope your roommate is okay.” He got up and gave you a small hug before you thanked him and ran out the door.

When you got home Wade was laying on the floor in nothing but his boxers, just staring at the ceiling fan as it slowly spun. You sighed and set your purse down on the kitchen counter. You stood there and watched him for a minute while you tried to figure out what to say.

“I know you’re probably not going to tell me why you had a panic attack but can you at least tell me why you’re naked and on the floor?” You walked over and laid down next to him, resting your hands underneath your head as you too stared at the ceiling.

“I got hot but I’m fine now,” was all he said before he rolled over and wrapped his arms around you unexpectedly and pulled you into him.

“You know I love you right? That you’re my best friend and I’d never let anything happen to you?” He said as he nuzzled his face in your neck. 

“I know, Wade. And you know I feel the same way right?” You rested one hand on his bicep as the other caressed the back of his head, your fingers lightly tracing the patterns of his scars.

“Did you have a bad dream again Wade?” You felt him nod against your neck. 

This wasn’t the first time he had a bad dream about you getting hurt. This started happening after Vanessa died a few years ago, you started getting late night calls of him just sobbing because he kept having nightmares about you dying in really horrific ways. He would never tell you exactly what happened in his nightmares but if it made him this upset, you knew it wasn’t good and it was actually one of the reasons you had insisted he move in with you.

“I’m right here Wade, nothing happened to me, I’m not going anywhere. See?” You turned on your side to face him and pulled his head up to make him look at you. You took his hand and brought it to your face. He started to rub his thumb across your cheek as he looked at you, his eyes half lidded. He moved his hand from your face and began to run it down to your neck and shoulders where he traced your collar bone, ever so lightly, causing you to shiver a little. 

You both made eye contact as he leaned towards you slowly until he finally moved in and kissed you. It caught you off guard but you not so much that you couldn’t respond by kissing him back as his hands began to roam your body. He was being much more gentle than you had expected, it was almost desperate, like he was having to remind himself that it really was you and that you were really there.

He moved above you placing his knee between your legs and pulling your dress and bra off as you began to grind against him. He started to kiss across your jaw and down your neck and your moaning only seemed to egg him on as his roaming hands retraced their steps, this time getting rougher with your soft skin.

“What was he like?” Wade asked as he took your now exposed nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He kept alternating between them making sure to give them equal attention.

“What are you talking about?” You moaned arching your back.

“I know your mother wouldn’t have made you drive all the way out there if she wasn’t trying to set you up with someone.” He was now sitting firmly between your legs as he rolled his hips against yours.

“Very gay.” You laughed as you threw your head back in pleasure as you continued to dry hump each other.

“Good.” He smiled down at you before flipping you over onto your stomach then pulled you up onto your knees. He reached around you and pulled you up by your neck until you were flush against his chest. 

“Tell me what you want Y/N.” He whispered in your ear, his hand still caressing your throat while his other hand ghosted over the front of your still panty covered core. He traced your clit ever so lightly as he buried his face in your hair.

“I want you Wade.” You turned your head to the side to look at him, his lust blown eyes softening at the genuine answer before his lips crashed against yours again.

“Then I guess we better give the lady what she wants.” He smirked against your lips as he pulled your panties down around your knees and kicked his boxers off.

He slowly inserted himself into you causing you to moan into his mouth. He ended the kiss, leaning back so he had a better angle as he began to thrust slowly in and out of you. You started to whine, begging him to go faster and harder. He gave the sides of your throat one last squeeze and your cheek a kiss before releasing your neck, allowing you to fall forward as you gripped the coffee table for support.

“Oh god Wade!” You screamed as Wade grabbed ahold of your hips and began slamming into you.

“Shit you’re so tight, Y/N. Fuck you feel so good.” Wade yelled as he brought one hand up, tangling it in your hair and giving it a tug, causing you to moan even more.

“I’m gonna cum!” You moaned, dropping your head forward. 

You could feel your walls clenching around him as swear words started to spill from his mouth, his orgasm quickly approaching him as well. His hips began to sputter as you both came at the same time, calling out each other’s names. He gave you a few last thrusts, making sure you got to ride your climax out before pulling himself out and resting his head against your back. You were still clinging to the coffee table as you sat there out of breath.

“Need help cleaning up?” He glanced over you, taking in the sight of your still naked body.

“Nah, I got it, thanks though.” You laughed pulling up your panties as stood up rubbing your now red and slightly sore knees. You went to the bathroom and cleaned yourself up then came back out into the living room to lay down where you had been earlier.

“At least I’m not naked on the floor by myself anymore.” Wade laughed as he laid back down on the rug, exactly as you had found him when you got home, except this time sans his underwear.

“Well, I gotta say, you’re a much better view than this ceiling fan.” You retorted looking over at him.

“I may not be a ceiling fan but I can be a helicopter if you want.” He responded, a huge grin taking over his face.

“Please don’t.” You shook your head laughing. Now that’s the Wade you know.


End file.
